a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing device for a safety belt, and in particular, to a sensing device which can be connected to the safety belt to sense and to record the pulling force of the safety belt caused by an impact, direction of the impact and the impact force, so as to provide a status proof of fastening the safety belt.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional safety belt includes a fastening plate 1 and a fastening seat 2. When the fastening plate 1 is inserted into the seat 2, the safety belt can provide a mere function of holding the user. The conventional belt does not have a sensing function. It is very common for the driver or the passenger to forget to put on the safety belt when he gets into the car. When the car hits a big object, or a great impact has occurred to the car, the driver or the passengers may be hurt if the belt has not been put on properly.
In a school bus carrying a number of school children, it is possible that some school boys play with the belt as if the belt is a toy by frequently releasing and fastening on the safety belt. It may not have sufficient number of guardians in the school bus to look after the children. Therefore, the children without putting on the belt may be hurt if an accident or an impact is caused to the bus. This is because the conventional belt does not have a sensing device to provide a warning signal to the user.